When you here
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "Ketika aku sakit dan kau disini" - Kyungsoo /Hunsoo/crackpair/DLDR! Oneshoot.


Hanya sebuah ff singkat tentang hunsoo.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku berjalan hampir membawa langkahku dalam lari ketika melewati lorong panjang nan gelap nyaris tak berujung . Seluruh mataku disapu oleh pemandangan gelap sunyi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas disini . Nafasku memburu, peluh mengalir dari dahiku . Alisku bertaut takut .

Perasaan ini begitu mencekam sehingga membawanya untuk tetap tenang pun aku tidak bisa .

Seseorang menepuk bahuku . Aku merasakannya ,sangat terasa malah . Tapi ketika aku menoleh, tidak ada siapapun . Siapapun itu ketika aku berteriak dan tidak ada sama sekali perubahan disetiap sudut mataku memandang .

Nafasku tercekat . Tanganku bergerak menutupi sebagian alis wajahku yang terpaut takut .

Entah bagaimana sebuah cahaya menyapu pandanganku bersama dengan sosok tinggi berdiri mengahalngi cahaya .

Semakin dekat ,

semakin dekat ,

dan sungguh …

Itu membuatku takut .

.

.

.

" HAH ! "

.

.

Hela nafas panjangku keluar begitu saja . Mataku membelalak kaget . Segalanya menjadi terang.

Yang ada ketika aku membuka mata adalah langit langit putuh dan lampu pijar diatas sana . Butuh beberapa saat sampai aku mengitari bola mataku untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling . Memastikan segalanya terang . Tidak menjadi gelap sebagaimana yang kutakutkan .

Dimana aku sekarang? Itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di dalam kepalaku . Setelah kupastikan bahwa yang tadi itu benar benar mimpi, ketakutanku akan ditelan kegelapan lenyap begitu saja . Lalu kudapati diriku terbaring diatas ranjang . Tangannku diinfus , kepalaku terasa pening dan bau bau disini sangat menyengat .

Ah ya, aku dirumah sakit .

Kusadari sebuah beban di lenganku tiba tiba hilang . Baru kudapati ternyata seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadikan lenganku sebagai sandaran kepalanya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan . "kau sudah bangun?" sapanya padaku . Mengucek ngucek matanya membiasakan cahaya lampu menelisik retina matanya lebih dalam .

" ah, ya" menyesalkan kenapa suaraku terdengar begitu sumbang , tidak ! aku tidak flu .

Tapi benar benar kusesali . Suaraku nyaris seperti bisikan .

" apa kau merasa lebih baik? " tanyanya lagi . Sehun-ah! kenapa dia terus menayanyakan hal semacam ini yang dia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya .

" baik . setidaknya aku tidak batuk lagi . itu sangat menyiksaku hunnie " aduku manja . Sungguh , tenggorokanku sudah tidak bisa bergetar lagi , bahkan memaksakan diri untuk bicara menjadi sulit tapi sesuatu yang mendorong dari paru paru dan memaksa untuk keluar melalui mulut, menggesek tenggorokanku yang semakin terasa perih . Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan .

" apa kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk lagi?" genggam tangannya padaku . Dia selalu tau apa yang bisa membuatku bangun disaat aku tertidur seperti orang mati . Anggota termuda yang sangat perhatian,Oh Sehun.

" hm …" aku mengangguk . Menikmati uluran tangan sehun yang mengusap kepalaku lembut . " hunnie… kau tau? Aku sangat takut sendirian . Aku pikir kau tidak disini " .

" Apa kau berharap kau bangun dan tidak mendapati aku disampingmu?" tuturnya lembut . menepikan sisi poniku yang mulai panjang ke sisi kanan .

" tidak … bukan begitu . Hanya saja , aku takut " gumamnya lagi . aku bangun, menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi ranjang begitu melihat Sehun mengambil segelas air dan sebuah pil berwarna merah . Menyuapkan ke dalam mulutku . "minumlah." Tuturnya lagi .

Aku menelan pilnya dengan susah payah . Tidak . Aku tidak berpikir untuk menggigitnya .

Tidak akan pernah . Sesuatu yang pahit akan menyentuh bagian terbelakang lidahmu saat kau melakukan itu . Kalau kau mau tau .

" Hunnie . . . apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal? Sungguh . Rumah sakit membuat segalanya menjadi buruk"

" tidak ada jadwal dan aku disini seharian menemanimu . manis " sahutnya padaku , mencubit hidungku gemas . Dan aku tau itu .

" Hunnie . . " aduku manja "aku sangat ingin keluar dari sini . Bisa bawa aku kabur? Aku sangat membenci bau bau yang begitu menyengat disini . aku benci ! " sadar atau tidak, aku telah membuatnya tertawa padahal aku sedang marah . Dia benar benar membuatku tampak seperti seorang pelawak .

" jangan memasang pose marah seperti itu " Dia mengacak rambutku kemudian . " kau baru boleh keluar ketika kau sudah menemukan suaramu dan batukmu sembuh . Lalu kesehatan paru parumu juga mulai membaik " .

" paru paruku sudah sehat . Aku bisa bernafas lebih baik daripada kemarin " Busung dadaku padanya . Lagi, dia ! kenapa dia tertawa ! aish ! .

.

" Kau ,. . " mencubit pipiku gemas . "kau tau seberapa paniknya aku saat tengah malam kau membangunkanku karena sesak nafas, dan _'aku ingin batuk tetapi tidak bisa, sesak hunnie,tolong aku_ " tuturnya sambil memukul mukul dadanya, menirukan ekspresiku beberapa hari lalu saat aku di dorm . Kejadian awal dan kejadian yang menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat semenyeramkan ini .

.

" dan kau berakhir disini . Dokter belum memberikan perintah untuk membawamu pulang jadi kenapa aku harus? " Sehun hunnie berkata lagi dengan suara yang dipaksakan diantara selingan tawanya . Menyebalkan .

" aku sudah tidak batuk !" teriakku . " dan .. OHOK ! "

.

Segelas air terjulur padaku setelah suara sumbang itu begitu saja pecah dengan desakan udara dari paru paru yang memaksaku untuk terbatuk . Menyesalkan kenapa ketika tenggorokanku bergesekan dan memaksaku untuk berteriak, rasa sakit itu datang lagi . Oh tidak ! suaraku T_T apa aku akan berbisik setelah ini? .

" sudah jangan banyak bicara… jangan terlalu memaksakan diri " Sehun merebahkan diriku kembali . Menyelimutiku sebatas bahu . " tidurlah , aku tau kau masih mengantuk . Ini sudah larut dan kau harusnya sudah terlelap " .

Aku tak langsung tidur . Aku menautkan tanganku erat pada Sehun. Memastikan bahwa kami benar benar tidak terpisah atau mimpi kegelapan itu datang lagi ." tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu" dia menyeret kursi duduknya lebih dekat kearah ranjang . Menjadikan tanganku sebagai pegangan tangannya dan menatap mataku .

" kenapa tidak _merem_ juga? Aish " .

Tangannya menutup kedua mataku, memaksakan mataku untuk tertutup namun aku bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kepalaku . Kemudian mengantarkanku menuju mimpi tidak terbatas sementara hangatnya genggaman tangan Sehun masih terasa hingga kedalam mimpi .

.

.

" jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian " gumamku sadar atau tidak .

.

Yah setidaknya, begini lebih baik bukan ? .

 **Fin -**

Note : Gimana Hunsoo nya? Wkwk kalau review dan tanggapannya bagus, aku bakal sering sering post FF crackpair (tapi tetep mendahulukan yg kaisoo). Paling ga Hunsoo,Baeksoo,Hansoo. Itu yg bakal sering2 aku jadiin pairing. Next fic? Kalian mau req crackpair dengan cerita kaya apa? Siapa tau aku dapet ide dari kalian kkk.

Review yaa.


End file.
